


Among the Stars

by amyfortuna



Series: 2016 Season of Kink (Card 1) [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Sexual Fantasy, outdoor masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nellas knows the truth about the stars, but she's not telling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [merryismaytime2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/merryismaytime2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Nellas by herself, sittin' in a tree, W-A-N-K-I-NG.
> 
> This is also my Season of Kink fic for the kink Fantasies.

The stars shone bright overhead. Nellas, perched at the very top of her favourite tree among the thin little branches, stretched out a hand towards them, fancying she could touch them, bring them down to kiss her. What would a star kiss like? She'd never believed the tales that stars were jewels scattered by Varda across the dome of the sky. 

No, stars were people. Each star was a person, wearing a bright jewel on their forehead, sailing in ships across the night sky. Sometimes she thought she could see their faces - the brightness of their eyes, the fullness of their lips - perfection carved into flesh, not quite Elven in mien. Some were clearly male, others clearly female, and yet others were neither. 

She dreamed of their kisses, of being bathed in their warmth, her body straining toward their light. There was a bright one just overhead, blue and cold, with the delicate features of a woman bending down to embrace her. Her long dark hair, as long as the distance that separated them, cascaded down around Nellas. Their lips met, and the star's cold light was dazzling and ferocious, sweeping her up into a storm of delight. 

Nellas slid a hand beneath the light breeches she wore, perfect for climbing trees in. Her sex was throbbing with heat, already swollen, as if a lover had been caressing her. 

For a long time she lay, palm pressing down on herself, turning from star to star and dreaming of their kisses. _His_ kiss would be red with fiery passion, _hers_ white-cold, long fingers of ice playing over her breasts, _theirs_ , delicious to her taste as the small berries that grew in the forest, _that_ faint and distant one a yellow candle flame that warms the heart, _that_ bright star that was really two forever spinning around each other, one to kiss each set of lips. 

She was warm and wet, slick liquid sliding through her fingers when she pressed them between her legs, reaching for her clit. Her eyes closed of their own accord, and she let out a shaky breath that was swallowed up by the cool breeze brushing through the trees, caressing her limbs. Far in the distance, she fancied she could hear the faint voices of the stars singing for her, their high voices rising and rising, hitting notes so pure and bright that they seemed to issue from throats of white-hot metal. 

Starbursts of sensation swept over her as she stroked herself, lights exploding behind her eyelids. It was as though all the stars were watching her touch herself. She was putting on a show for them, arousing them. In their distant ships, they would be dreaming of her as she was dreaming of them. 

She curled her toes, holding fast to the branch with one hand, fingers still caressing herself with the other, and arched upward. Pleasure raced through her veins, thrilling over her from head to toe. She cried out, breathless and low, squeezing her eyes shut tight. 

After a moment, when the trembling in her limbs stilled and only little aftershocks of satisfaction surged over her now and again, she opened her eyes, and smiled - a secret, delighted smile - up at the stars.


End file.
